T2M Evilness Challenge
by NachoManLance
Summary: SI: The overdue challenge given by Lucia Tanaka towards the whole T2M clan. It's a little late, yes. But masterpieces take time..(hides laughter)
1. The Tragedy

T2M Evilness Challenge by NachoManLance

Disclaimer: The T2M members and select anime characters are owned by their respected,..well, owners. Not like I would want to have my own Shinobu anyway...*cries quietly*

Note: Yeah, I know it's a little late. But this was a plot that couldn't just leave me. And I blame you Akiko!

Akiko: *innocent look* What?

You know what I'm talking about....anyway, here's some mini-plots all rolled up into one nice story, which will hopefully gain SOME recognition *jerks thumb at empty review section*

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Trotting happily down the hallway of Hinata Sou, Lance Waymire hums a happy tune to himself while taking a deep breath of the fresh air. Life is so GRAND that he couldn't hold back his urge to take a happy little walk down the many scenic parts of his new home. Living at Hinata Sou with all his friends and hooking up with Shinobu,..nothing seemed to turn down this man's spirits. 

He turns the corner and heads toward his room, which is one floor above Kitsune. He walks inside, expecting to see his room completely stashed with nachos, nacho posters, nacho sculptures, and other miscellaneous nacho related items.

Nope. Not today...

Instead he found the room bare of everything: futon, furniture, nacho stuff, Shinobu shrine,....everything. He stood there for a long while, staring blankly at the horrific site before him and slowly bubbling all the anger, and rage that was swelling inside him. Finally he let it alllll out.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOD!!!!"

Everyone who was in a two-mile radius could hear his screams like it was right in their ear. Lance suddenly couldn't think. He couldn't move, he couldn't scream,....because all of what he cherished most has disappeared. Never to come back.

~Two hours later~

"Has anyone seen Lance-kun?" Shinobu asked everyone at the table. It was dinner, and she served a fine Mexican specialty: enchiladas. And Lance wasn't anywhere to be found. At those words everyone suddenly realized he wasn't at his seat wholfing down his food. They all grew very worried.

"Do you think he went out tonight?" Naru asked.

"No way, " said Talon, his whiskers perking up, "He would never miss out on Shinobu's cooking. Especially on Mexican Night."

"Maybe he went to Taro's place or something.." Kitsune said thoughtfully. "You know he always holds some good booze there."

"But Lance isn't old enough to drink!" Shinobu protested.

"Calm down everyone," said a voice behind them, "I just saw him run off awhile ago."

Everyone turns and sees Haruka by the doorway, a cigarette hanging from her lips. 

"It was strange though," she continued, "He was on all fours and crawling down the stairs like an Olympic runner."

"Are you sure it was him, Auntie?" Keitaro asked. Haruka proceeded to kick his @%^#

"Still, I'm a little worried about him." said Talon, standing up. "I'm gonna go and get him."

"Be careful, Talon." said Shinobu softly as he left the kitchen.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I'm working on the second chapter now, so don't leave yet!

R/R please! The ?Oh shit, Evil Members? Challenge 1. You, not anyone else, will take an evil streak. If your Author!Self ain?t usually evil, then make a damn fine excuse why. Lab explosion (Talon?), hypnosis (Taro?), or sudden spilt personality (Lance?). 2. If you are slightly evil, they must be ONE person you have doubts about betraying. That person will probably save you from yourself. It?s a family thing/ romance thing. 3. Choose one or more of the following mini-challenges. (from 4. To 10.) 4. [Sans- Nueva] At some point, Nueva must sprout reasons why you shouldn?t do whatever you?re planning. 5. [Sans-Taro] Taro MUST at some point attack you, decked out in his cool armor. 6. [Sans-Lance] Lance must (of course) suffer a Nacho tragedy. Poor guy. 7. [Sans-Lucia(ME!)] Lucia must be shown with her pirate captain hat with you nearby (when you?re Evil!You). Her hat doesn?t survive the encounter whether you steal it or set afire, or what. This seriously pisses her off. If you aren?t Talon, Talon restrains her from killing you. 8. [Sans-Talon] Talon must get a nosebleed, Keitaro-style. (meaning NOT by being harmed) 9. [Sans-Silver] *giggles* Silver must be called ?Silvy? and then she must swear colorfully. Not anything like ?fuck? or such. REALLY bad swearing. No doing that ?S***? thing either. 10. [Sans-Samuel] Nueva punches Samuel for insulting the French again. 11. THIS MUST BE AT LEAST 3000 WORDS LONG!!!! 12. You are eventually turned back to good. 13. At least two fights must take place in the story. No more than six. 14. Be a fuckin? badass! Now?s the time! 15. Post this at the bottom of each chapter so I can check it. 


	2. Sam's Flight

T2M Evilness Challenge, by NachoManLance

Disclaimer: Yeah, it's obvious by now. I only own this specific story, and it's not going anywhere near eBay ^_^ Unless you really wanna buy it,....no, seriously...

Note: Let the evil begin! The second to who-knows-how-many parts of my evil streak that will befall the T2M clan members. Sorry guys, but someone took all of my stuff. If I don't know who, then my wrath will be felt out on you guys! Muahahaa! *cough* Sorry...

:::::::::

It is night at Hinata. A small creature on all fours crawls toward a gloomy looking alley behind the Teahouse, all the while muttering to himself. He sits himself behind the garbage cans, and crouches down out of sight.

"They stole it,...they stole my precioussss..." he hissed quietly. He squinted his red eyes around, making sure no one was around, before taking out a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolding it.

"Yes, preciousss,... soon our plan will gets them! It'sss too sssimple.." he leaned his head back and laughed loudly and evilly. The sounds of wheezing and maniacal laughter echoed throughout the streets of Hinata.

~Elsewhere..~

Talon perked his ears up as soon as he heard the laughter. In were tiger form, his senses are boosted up nearly fifty times than most humans'. He sensed the laughter coming from the Hinata Teahouse, and rushed down the stairs in that direction.

Minutes later he steps inside, and sees Nueva sitting quietly at a near table sipping tea. Talon smiled an approached her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked politely.

Nueva turned and smiled. "Hi Otoo-chan! I was going to come up for Mexican Night but I found something here thats a lot more interesting."

Talon blinked. "Interesting? In here?"

Just then British Dragon steps out from the kitchen carrying a tray of tea and wearing an apron. He sets the tray down on Nueva's table, grumbling to himself.

"Sam? You're working here?" Talon said shocked.

Sam raises an eyebrow and sighs. "Yeah, I'm up to my head in debts so I'm working here to pay them off. It ain't no thrill either."

"This was more interesting than Mexican Night?" Talon asked Nueva suspiciously.

"Of course," Nueva beamed with pride, "It's always fun to watch Sam get worked to death."

"And this is coming from a person whose ancestors are weaklings at battle..." Sam muttered. Unfortunetly, Nueva heard it loud and clear. Her face steamed with rage and all control was lost. As if Naru had taught her, Nueva pulled her arm back and punched Sam square in the jaw, sending him flying through the roof and into the lower levels of the atmosphere.

"OWW!!" Nueva cradled her arm, "That hurt..."

Talon sweatdropped as he saw Sam go farther and farther until he was only a little dot. "Well, not as much as it hurt Sam."

"Humpf. He deserved it." Nueva crossed her arms-wincing as she did-and turned away.

"By the way, did you see Lance come by here not too long ago?" Nueva shrugged.

"I thought I saw something run by here, but I'm not sure it was him."

They were both interrupted when they heard a wheezing sound coming from behind the Teahouse. Curious, they both set out and opened the backdoor, which led to an empty alley.

"Strange," said Talon, "I thought I heard it come from right here."

"Look!" Nueva pointed down the alley, where a small creature pranced on fours away from the teahouse. It turned a corner and vanished from sight.

"What the hell was that?" Nueva whispered.

Talon shook his head, "I don't know, but I'd better find out."

:::::

I ran out of time, so next chapter soon!

R/R please!

The "Oh shit, Evil Members" Challenge

1. You, not anyone else, will take an evil streak. If your Author!Self ain't usually evil, then make a damn fine excuse why. Lab explosion (Talon?), hypnosis (Taro?), or sudden spilt personality (Lance?).

2. If you are slightly evil, they must be ONE person you have doubts about betraying. That person will probably save you from yourself. It's a family thing/ romance thing.

3. Choose one or more of the following mini-challenges. (from 4. To 10.)

4. [Sans- Nueva] At some point, Nueva must sprout reasons why you shouldn't do whatever you're planning.

5. [Sans-Taro] Taro MUST at some point attack you, decked out in his cool armor.

6. [Sans-Lance] Lance must (of course) suffer a Nacho tragedy. Poor guy.

7. [Sans-Lucia(ME!)] Lucia must be shown with her pirate captain hat with you nearby (when you're Evil!You). Her hat doesn't survive the encounter whether you steal it or set afire, or what. This seriously pisses her off. If you aren't Talon, Talon restrains her from killing you.

8. [Sans-Talon] Talon must get a nosebleed, Keitaro-style. (meaning NOT by being harmed)

9. [Sans-Silver] *giggles* Silver must be called "Silvy" and then she must swear colorfully. Not anything like "fuck" or such. REALLY bad swearing. No doing that "S***" thing either.

10. [Sans-Samuel] Nueva punches Samuel for insulting the French again.

11. THIS MUST BE AT LEAST 3000 WORDS LONG!!!!

12. You are eventually turned back to good.

13. At least two fights must take place in the story. No more than six.

14. Be a fuckin' badass! Now's the time!

15. Post this at the bottom of each chapter so I can check it.


	3. Taro's Only Weakness

T2M Evilness Challenge, by NachoManLance

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody, anything, anywhere, anywhat, and nothing. *re-reads line* Wow, it shocks me that it makes sense...

Note: The third and definetly not the last part of the evil challenge given by Lucia. This had better count, btw....

::::::::::::

Taro M.D began to sweat with concentration, and he held an empty Mike's Hard Lemonade bottle in one hand, and balancing a whole pyramid of other empty Mike's bottles. Today he would complete his two-year dream and balance a whole pyramid of booze. It took him around a hundred hangovers and some costly Mike's, but it was all worth it. 

"C'mon, baby..." he whispered to himself, lowering the bottle onto the top.

Shutting his eyes tight, he made his move.

He blinked and looked up. The bottle had reached the top and stood proudly above the others.

Taro began to cry with tears of joy streaming down his face. He jumped down from the ladder and started dancing like it was New Years Eve and booze was free. He was careful not to get too close to the towering pyramid, knowing all to well that his life's dream would shatter to pieces if it collapsed. No, really...

Suddenly there was a knock at his door. Thinking it was the press getting a report, he happily answered it with a broad smile on his face.

"Yes, please come in! Questions will be-Oh, hi Lancey boy."

The young author crawls in on all fours and sniffs the air. Taro just looks down at him with a confused and somewhat worried look. "What...are you doing?"

"Preciousss, must find the precioussss...." Lance hissed, as he pranced around the house.

Taro sweatdropped as he followed Lance around the house, until they both stopped in front of the huge pyramid of booze. Lance stared at the pyramid with wide eyes.

Taro smiled, noticing his attention to his masterpiece. "It's a beauty, isn't it? Built it myself!"

"Preeeee-cioussss...." was all Lance could mutter. He slowly crawled closer to the pyramid.

Taro immediatly grew uneasy as he got closer. "Wait Lance, don't go near-!"

But it was too late. With a maniacal laughter and a couple of wheezes, Lance rammed himself into the pyramid and collapsed it. Shattered glass littered the floor and the once proud standing pyramid of booze was now no more. As the last bottle fell to the ground with a crash, Taro unleashed the evil side in him that had been held back for so long. Decked out in his awesome armor, He approaches Lance with anger flaring out of him.

"I WILL SMITE YOU WITH ALL THE STRENGTH I POSESS!!!" he shouted.

With amazing speed Taro rushes toward him with a fireball burning on his fingertips. With a shout he shoots it, zooming closer and closer to the helpless Lance. On instinct Lance dodges it-barely.

"HA! I got you now you little punk!!" Taro yells. He shoots another fireball toward Lance, only a bigger one.

At the last second, Talon moves forward and pushes Lance out of the way. Talon gets singed only a little, but Lance is perfectly fine. Taro stops glowing red and looks at Talon and Lance in hatred.

"Talon?! What do you think you're doing?!?" he yelled.

"Taro, try to calm down." Talon said in a calm tone. "This isn't the Lance we know. Something must have made him gone crazy."

"You mean you saw the whole thing?" Talon nodded.

"So don't try and kill him just yet, first we-wait, where is he?"

They both look around and find that Lance is nowhere to be found. They search the flat but still aren't able to locate him.

"Oh great, he's on the loose again." Talon sighed.

"We can't leave him out there to create more havoc!" Taro exclaimed fearfully.

"You're right," Talon nodded, "Let's get going."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ran out of time AGAIN, but more will come soon!

R/R please!

The "Oh shit, Evil Members" Challenge

1. You, not anyone else, will take an evil streak. If your Author!Self ain't usually evil, then make a damn fine excuse why. Lab explosion (Talon?), hypnosis (Taro?), or sudden spilt personality (Lance?).

2. If you are slightly evil, they must be ONE person you have doubts about betraying. That person will probably save you from yourself. It's a family thing/ romance thing.

3. Choose one or more of the following mini-challenges. (from 4. To 10.)

4. [Sans- Nueva] At some point, Nueva must sprout reasons why you shouldn't do whatever you're planning.

5. [Sans-Taro] Taro MUST at some point attack you, decked out in his cool armor.

6. [Sans-Lance] Lance must (of course) suffer a Nacho tragedy. Poor guy.

7. [Sans-Lucia(ME!)] Lucia must be shown with her pirate captain hat with you nearby (when you're Evil!You). Her hat doesn't survive the encounter whether you steal it or set afire, or what. This seriously pisses her off. If you aren't Talon, Talon restrains her from killing you.

8. [Sans-Talon] Talon must get a nosebleed, Keitaro-style. (meaning NOT by being harmed)

9. [Sans-Silver] *giggles* Silver must be called "Silvy" and then she must swear colorfully. Not anything like "fuck" or such. REALLY bad swearing. No doing that "S***" thing either.

10. [Sans-Samuel] Nueva punches Samuel for insulting the French again.

11. THIS MUST BE AT LEAST 3000 WORDS LONG!!!!

12. You are eventually turned back to good.

13. At least two fights must take place in the story. No more than six.

14. Be a fuckin' badass! Now's the time!

15. Post this at the bottom of each chapter so I can check it.


	4. He's Just That Damn Cool

T2M Evilness Challenge, by NachoManLance

Disclaimer: I only own my evil and this here computer..or so I wish. Everything else belongs to whoever owns them.

Note: I seem to be on a roll...

::::::::::::::

The small creature we now discover as Lance prances down the dark streets until he stops at a familiar shop. He peers at the sign and reads aloud, "NachoManLance'ssssss Ssssnackbar." He looks around, making sure no one was watching, and walks in.

The snackbar has been closed for a couple of hours, which meant Lance was now engulfed in complete silence and darkness. He came in without sounding the alarm, thanks to handprint technology that Lucia had installed on the door handle when it first opened. He crawled slowly across the floor until he sat underneath a table near the back entrance. 

"We makes him mad, we makes masster mad!" Lance hissed fearfully.

He turns his head and a whole new expression-hatred and evil-takes on.

"No! We did's the right thing, for the preciouss!"

His expression changes back to a more sympathetic feel.

"We didn't have to wrecks Taro's boozessss!"

"It'sss all a part of the plans. We havess to find our precious!"

"But no one havess it!"

The evil Lance barks back, "We can't givess up! We must find our preciousss!"

The somewhat-good Lance whimpers and says no more.

~Elsewhere..~

Taro, still in his armor, follows Talon down the dark streets in search for their misguided friend. They searched the Hinata again, Talon's lab, and back to Taro's. In the end, they sat outside of his place, tired and exhausted with all the running back and forth.

"It's useless," Taro wheezed, "He could be anywhere!"

"Don't give up now," Talon gasped for air, "Where haven't we looked that he regularly goes to?"

Taro smirked, "I think we might've skipped Shinobu's room.."

Talon promptly smacked him upside the head. "This is LANCE we're talking about!"

"Yeah, one problem Mr. Obvious. He isn't Lance anymore!" Taro snapped.

Talon sweatdropped and turned red with embarrassment, "Heh heh..knew that."

Suddenly they both perked their heads up, as if they both had a sudden idea. They turned toward each other to make sure.

"His snackbar!"

~Elsewhere~

Sam slowly sits from his crash site just behind NachoManLance's Snackbar, slowly realizing that his body was in full pain. He realized that the hard way. After a few minutes of concentration, he was able to stand and fight off the pain. Why? Because he's just that damn cool.

Nueva! The name echoed itself in Sam's head. And with each time he thought of her, his hatred grew. Nueva! Hit HIM! She obviously doesn't know what she's up against... 

A strange hissing sound interrupted his evil flow. Sam turned toward the source: the Snackbar. Curiously he peered in through the back door window, trying to make out the shapes in the dark. At first he saw nothing out of the ordinary. No animals or anything. He suddenly saw a blur slink it's way across the floor, moving closer towards Sam's current location.

But did Sam run?

No he didn't. Why, that Sam was so buff and brave, he puffed out his chest proudly and awaited for his opponent to strike. He wasn't afraid. He wasn't afraid of anything.

Why? Because he's just that damn cool.

The door opened, and Sam stared down at the small creature, who was on all fours and it's clothes nearly torn. After studying the creature's face, he stepped back and gasped. He knew the face well.

It was Lance.

"What the bloody-" Lance's loud hissing drowned out the rest of Sam's sentence.

"Who are yousss?! Leaves us alone-sess!!" he crawled behind the nearby trash can, shielding his face with his arms.

"Lance, what the heck happened to you?" Sam asked almost with worry. He didn't want to sound so concerned. Lance was only a friend. He didn't want to be such a wussie-boy and cry over him.

Why? Be-

(Akiko: I think they get it, Lance-kun...

Lance: No! The suspense! Feel it!)

Why? Because he's just that damn cool.

The creature formally-known-as-Lance perked his head up, eyes wide. Hearing his old name brought a sense of familiarity to him like he never felt before.

".......Lance-ssss?" he hissed almost quietly. Suddenly his face turned from the warm, sympathetic expression to a mean, aggressive one. "No! I am not Lance-ss!"

Sam only blinked. "What are you on, man?"

Lance growled loudly at Sam and, without warning, turned and crawled away. He turned the corner sharply and was out of sight. Leaving behind only Sam, who felt like he just got dissed. Sam doesn't like it when he gets dissed. 

Why? Be-

::::::::::::::::

Lance: What? I wasn't done yet!!

Akiko: You've gone too far that time, Lance-kun.

Lance: You are really evil inside, you know?

Akiko: *smirk* Some people play tennis, I erode the human soul.

R/R please!

The "Oh shit, Evil Members" Challenge

1. You, not anyone else, will take an evil streak. If your Author!Self ain't usually evil, then make a damn fine excuse why. Lab explosion (Talon?), hypnosis (Taro?), or sudden spilt personality (Lance?).

2. If you are slightly evil, they must be ONE person you have doubts about betraying. That person will probably save you from yourself. It's a family thing/ romance thing.

3. Choose one or more of the following mini-challenges. (from 4. To 10.)

4. [Sans- Nueva] At some point, Nueva must sprout reasons why you shouldn't do whatever you're planning.

5. [Sans-Taro] Taro MUST at some point attack you, decked out in his cool armor.

6. [Sans-Lance] Lance must (of course) suffer a Nacho tragedy. Poor guy.

7. [Sans-Lucia(ME!)] Lucia must be shown with her pirate captain hat with you nearby (when you're Evil!You). Her hat doesn't survive the encounter whether you steal it or set afire, or what. This seriously pisses her off. If you aren't Talon, Talon restrains her from killing you.

8. [Sans-Talon] Talon must get a nosebleed, Keitaro-style. (meaning NOT by being harmed)

9. [Sans-Silver] *giggles* Silver must be called "Silvy" and then she must swear colorfully. Not anything like "fuck" or such. REALLY bad swearing. No doing that "S***" thing either.

10. [Sans-Samuel] Nueva punches Samuel for insulting the French again.

11. THIS MUST BE AT LEAST 3000 WORDS LONG!!!!

12. You are eventually turned back to good.

13. At least two fights must take place in the story. No more than six.

14. Be a fuckin' badass! Now's the time!

15. Post this at the bottom of each chapter so I can check it.


	5. The Lucia Factor

T2M Evilness Challenge, by NachoManLance

Disclaimer: All your nachos are belong to us!! Everything else, you can keep...

Note: This probably is the last part of the story. The words have been far beyond required and I'm running out of mini-plots. Just one more fight, and back to normal I become. Well, semi-normal...

Akiko: *tries to hide laughter* Surrre....

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Come on! He's close." Talon called. Taro trudged behind him, still in his heavy armor. Talon was on all fours this time, going faster than Taro had ever anticipated. This especially made Taro wish he had a nice drink with him.

They both finally stopped in front of their friend's snackbar, gasping for breath. Talon peered through the windows and into the darkness of the snackbar inside. He couldn't see anything.

"Is he...there?" Taro asked.

"No," said Talon, "We just missed him."

They both stood there in silence, collecting their thoughts and their breath. They were just about to go back to Hinata Sou when Talon heard a noise come from the back.

"What was that?" he asked to no one in particular.

Taro shrugged. Talon walked towards the back with Taro following, until they approached a narrow alley. Right against the snackbar were two cans full of trash, and Sam still staring at one empty spot next to the trashcan.

"What the-Sam?!"

Sam turned toward them, a blank look on his face. "What?"

"What the heck are you doing here?" Talon exclaimed, "Nueva just hit you to the Moon and back!"

"Yeah, she did..." Sam muttered something to himself before continuing, "Then I fell here, and saw...or thought I saw...Lance."

Talon's eyes suddenly grew bright green, taking this very seriously. Taro just stood there open-mouthed. 

"Where did you see him, Sam? Where did he go?!" Talon practicly yelled.

"Sheesh, turn it down.." Sam said, "But anyway, he was here just a few minutes ago, acting really strange. Then he ran down the alley-Wah!"

Immediately Talon had grabbed Sam and carried him as he bolted down the alley. Taro followed, this time muttering something about attaching a jetpack to his suit.

~Elsewhere~

Lucia I. Legaia Tanaka smiled to herself, sitting on her porch with a blueprint in hand. Tipping her pirate hat downwards a bit, she leaned against the wall and thought evil, evil plots to herself.

She had just completed the ultimate pranks to be used on her friends, on the long-awaited day commonly known as April Fools. Yes, she thought, they're going to get it bad. Real bad. Not semi-bad, REALLY bad. No, you're misunderstanding...it's BAD!!! Bad enough to-

(Akiko: God, when will you stop?

Lance: I told you, it's the suspense! FEEL it!

Akiko: Thats not suspense,.. it's annoying.)

All right, anyway she's smiling. She thought of calling up Lance to help her out, since she had found him to be a useful companion throughout the months. Even if it's 11 pm, she knew he'd be awake. But that wasn't until she stopped to notice something lurking toward her in the dark.

She squinted her eyes, trying to make out the object coming closer to her. It wasn't only seconds later, when the thing stood merely inches from her that she would recognize it.

"Uhh, Lance? What did you eat?.." Lucia waved her hand over her face, trying to divert the trashcan smell away from her. Lance only smiled stupidly, and back away a bit. 

Lucia looked up and down at him. He was crouched down, on all fours strangely, abd his clothes were torn and he reeked of something...something,...well, just something really bad. BAD, REALLY BAD!!

(Akiko: That's it, I'm calling Shinobu..

Lance: All right! I'll stop..)

"Just what were you doing, huh?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Preciousss...looking for,..preciousss.." was all he hissed. Lucia raised an eyebrow, still staring at him. Then it happened.

With a very bad war cry, Lance leaped up to her and with his teeth gripped the beloved pirate hat straight off her head. Like a mad dog he tore, bit off, scratched, basically just completely ruined the hat. Now in little bitty pieces, Lance spat all of what was in his mouth.

"Nope. No preciousss...."

Something in the back of Lucia's mind tweaked. Slowly, but as the seconds went by it began to tweak heavier and heavier. Finally it alllllll went out.

Wanna know what you call a one word emotion thats a mix of rage, bloodthirst, and above all rage? I'll tell you what.

I don't know.

But for now, let's call it Lucia.

You see, Lucia is now very, VERY Lucia, and her target was defenseless, poor Lance.

"Run little boy.....RUN YOUR ASS STRAIGHT TO HELL!!!!!!!!!!"

Lucia's eyes flared as she made her approach toward the poor American teen, common sense thrown out the window. She didn't have a weapon, she didn't have a strategy, she didn't have anything. She didn't need it.

All she needed were her two fists, and a clear shot at the poor schitsophrantic American teen before her.

With a yelp of surprise Lance dodged away from her charge. Barely. He rolled on the ground a few times, before stopping right at her porch steps. Lucia's eyes shined a bright red as she prepared another charge. This time she got him, straight on the jaw.

She watched as Lance was forced ten feet back from the impact of her punch. He barely moved, and had a hard time getting back up. However, what Lucia saw made her hesitate for a second.

Only a second.

When Lance recovered, he actually STOOD up, as in standing on two legs. His face was different too, aside from the bulging bruise and bump. He was calmer, almost innocent-looking. He looked around to Lucia and tried to reason with her, trying not to panic himself.

"Lucia, don;t kill me please, ...I-I- it wasn't me, really-!"

Unfortunetly it didn't matter for Lucia. She was already BEYOND the point to reason with him. As she made her final charge, Lance shielded his face with his arms, waiting for it to all end.

But it didn't come. For now, at least.

Although he thought it had. Just when Lucia hit so hard it would even impress Naru, he fell unconsious and let himself fall. Only something happened then that prevented her from really killing him.

Before Lance would crash to the ground and create a large crater, Taro dived and caught him like he was a baseball pro. He gently laid him down onto the ground. Talon grabbed Lucia, holing her back long enough to calm her down. Sam stood proudly on top of Lucia's roof as if he were a superhero.

Why? Bec-

(Akiko: Lance-kun, you promised...

Lance: All right, fine...party-pooper.)

~One Day Later~

Such wonderful weather it happened to be when Lance finally woke up into the living. The first thing he felt aside from the sun warming him in the afternoon heat, was that his face really, really hurt. And not just any hurt, but worse-than-Naru hurt.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked around him. He saw that there was a computer desk on the wall to his left, and hanging above it were models of Star Trek ships. Without double checking he knew exactly where he was.

Hinata Sou. He was in Talon's room at Hinata Sou.

Slowly he sat up, but not without withstanding a shot of pain coming from his face. Someone behind Lance placed an icepack on his cheek, cathcing him off guard. He turned to see Talon smiling at him.

"What... how did... who-?" Lance muttered.

Talon shushed him and gave Lance the icepack to hold. "It's all right now, everything is okay."

Lance raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Talon, you're sounding like my mother after I get a static shock."

Talon opened his mouth to speak but Lance cut him off with a cold, "Don't ask."

"But anyway, you've sure gotten lucky yesterday. I thought for sure that Lucia got you for good!" Talon handed him a cup of cold water o drink.

"I don't even remember any of it. Thanks." Lance took the cup and chugged most of it down. "All I remember was going into my room and there was nothing in it."

Talon gasped and stared at him. "You mean no one told you?"

"Told me what?"

Talon patted Lance on the back-gently. "We're having you room with Shinobu, by her request!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, we just-."

~~

Lance: What? What happened?!

Akiko: I stopped it just in time! ^_^

Lance: Just in time?! You ruined a perfectly good ending!

Akiko: I ruined a horrible ending, for the readers' sake.

Lance: First you turned my ships' computer into Eddie, and now this -_-* I'm calling your mother.

Akiko: My folks weren't in the Love Hina series, remember? You can;t get me in trouble! ^_^

Lance: _ Damnit!!!

~~

Whew! It feels good to finally end a story. Great challenge Lucia, I had a fun time writing it! Hopefully we'll see some more people contribute to it...*nudge*. Problem is I sort of rushed the ending. Think I should write an alternate ending? It's up to you...

Lucia: I know it's not on the forums, but since I finished it on here I'm going to archive them in the forum right after I post this last chapter!

The "Oh shit, Evil Members" Challenge

1. You, not anyone else, will take an evil streak. If your Author!Self ain't usually evil, then make a damn fine excuse why. Lab explosion (Talon?), hypnosis (Taro?), or sudden spilt personality (Lance?).

2. If you are slightly evil, they must be ONE person you have doubts about betraying. That person will probably save you from yourself. It's a family thing/ romance thing.

3. Choose one or more of the following mini-challenges. (from 4. To 10.)

4. [Sans- Nueva] At some point, Nueva must sprout reasons why you shouldn't do whatever you're planning.

5. [Sans-Taro] Taro MUST at some point attack you, decked out in his cool armor.

6. [Sans-Lance] Lance must (of course) suffer a Nacho tragedy. Poor guy.

7. [Sans-Lucia(ME!)] Lucia must be shown with her pirate captain hat with you nearby (when you're Evil!You). Her hat doesn't survive the encounter whether you steal it or set afire, or what. This seriously pisses her off. If you aren't Talon, Talon restrains her from killing you.

8. [Sans-Talon] Talon must get a nosebleed, Keitaro-style. (meaning NOT by being harmed)

9. [Sans-Silver] *giggles* Silver must be called "Silvy" and then she must swear colorfully. Not anything like "fuck" or such. REALLY bad swearing. No doing that "S***" thing either.

10. [Sans-Samuel] Nueva punches Samuel for insulting the French again.

11. THIS MUST BE AT LEAST 3000 WORDS LONG!!!!

12. You are eventually turned back to good.

13. At least two fights must take place in the story. No more than six.

14. Be a fuckin' badass! Now's the time!

15. Post this at the bottom of each chapter so I can check it.


End file.
